Where my Journey begins
by TheGirlOfTheLost
Summary: Shyanne Cassidy Thompson is a 15yr old girl, who is fixing to go on a journey that will either change her life for good, or destroy everything she has every known..Born in Santa Carla, you would think Shyanne would know of the creatures lurking in the dark..even after her friends Sam Emerson, Edgar and Allen Frog, have warned her..but no she refuses to see, until one night...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1 Where it begins

I never understood how people could bring a child into the world, love it at first, then when the child

doesn't grow up the way they won't disown it, treat it like trash! Well I still don't understand why my mother

treats me like the scumb on the bottom of her shoe..maybe it's because i'm not her perfect little plastic daughter!

And wouldn't wanna be! The way I see it, if you don't love me for me, then you never really cared and I don't need

you in my life. As for my father he loved me! I was daddys little girl till he died in a car crash when I was six.

Worse time of my life. I cried for days, shut everyone out. Sometimes I would sneak out to see his grave, and just fall

asleep beside him, not so much now. It may not have been so bad if I had a brother, or even a sister. But no I was

a only child. Oopps where are my manners! Let me tell you my name, and some more facts! Then I'll stop boring you with

my childhood stories, and move on to when my adventure began. So My name is Shyanne Cassidy Thompson, I'm

15yrs old, I have long brown hair with blue tips, I have Brown hazel eyes, that change colors depending on my mood,

which you will learn soon. I'm 5"3 yes I know I'm short! Or as my dad use to say fun size. I'm what you could call average '

not to big, and not to skinny, just right. I love to surf, write, read. I like to dance and sing also. I'm an okay dancer, but

you may wanna clear the room when I start to sing! I'm hard headed, stubborn, and as some would say, a little fire ball!

I'm outgoing, care free, and just like to live day to day as if it's my last. I push the limit...sometimes...maybe a little to

much! I can handle myself. I'm a pretty good fighter, but I hate to fight! So usually I try to stay clear of trouble,

although with a mouth like mine, that speaks before I can even try to think or stop whats fixing to come out, that's

hard to do. To put it simple i'm me, and I love being me! I have a 3 best friends, all boys. There is Sam Emerson,

Edgar Frog, and his brother Allen Frog. They can be a handful! But I love them none the less! My home town, where

I was born is the lovely,"Murder Capital Of The World" , Santa Carla! Anyway enough about me! Lets get to the part where I my journey began shall we?

Well that's it! for chapter 1! Hope you liked!


	2. Chapter 2: Hanging out with Sam

Chapter: 2 Hanging with Sam I do not own the lost boys, or sadly Sam or the frog brothers, but I do own Shyanne and anyother Characters that arent in the movie..  
It was a nice cool night in Santa Carla, the bright full moon was risen high in the sky. The sounds of laughter

and yelling could be heard, the smells of food could be smelled. The bordwalk was crowed as usual, as

Sam and I made our way around the bordwalk. killing time untill our friends Edgar and Alan were off.

"OMG SAM!" I yelled jumping up and down, while holding on to Sam's arm. "What is it miss hyper bunny!?" asked Sam

shaking his head at me asI jumped up and down with excitment. "I know what we should do!" I replyed still jumping up and down.

"Oh and what is that Shy?" Sam said looking at me with a couris look in his sea blue eyes. "The rollercoster Sammy My boy"

I yelled draging Sam behind me, before he could say another word. We made our way to the Rollercoster thinking God the line

wasn't to packed. "So someone sure is hyper tonight, eat to much candy?" He questiond. Shaking my head I replyed.

"Sadly no! Just in a good mood!" I finshed off taking a step forward as the line moved. "Could have fooled me" Sam mumbled

under his breath, still shaking his head, as it came to our time to get on the ride. Slowly we made it to the top, and right before

we took the big hill down, I grabed Sam's hand, throwing our hands up in the air yelling, "WOOOHOOO!" , as we made

our fast desend down. After we got off the ride I relized I was still holding Sam's hand, and at the relization of this

I started blushing a beet red. I have always had a crush on same ever since I met him a few years ago. But of course

I never voiced it out loud. besides I doub..."ELLLLOOOOOOO IN THERE! EARTH TO SHY!" Sam yelled

waving his free hand infront of my face, vutting off my train of thoughts.. "Huh?" I asked. "I asked if you wanted to

go and get something to eat?" "most deff! I'm starved!" I remarked rubbing my tummy with the hand that Sam wasnt holding.

We made our way to a pizza place called "Grays night" it's a pretty nice pizza place. Little did i know that the minute

I walk in, is the minute my troubles begin, and the moment my journey begins..

Well here is chapter 2, ik its short, I will try and make the next one longer until then! R&R plz! And don't be afriad to critisize it's what helps me out! Until next time my little night owls! ~Shy 


End file.
